Le mystérieux inconnu
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Un nouveau meurtre et notre fine équipe est répartie. Pourtant, ce matin-là, Ziva arrive en retard et, comble de tout, accompagnée d'un beau brun inconnu de nos amis. Ni une, ni deux, Tony vient de trouver un nouveau sujet de distraction.


Titre: Le mystérieux inconnu  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Gibbs  
Résumé: Un nouveau meurtre et notre fine équipe est répartie. Pourtant, ce matin-là, Ziva arrive en retard et, comble de tout, accompagnée d'un beau brun inconnu de nos amis. Ni une, ni deux, Tony vient de trouver un nouveau sujet de distraction.  
Disclamer: Le NCIS ne m'appartient toujours pas  
Spoiler: Aucun

* * *

**Le mystérieux inconnu**

Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il lui suffisait de tendre les mains et de la ramener contre son corps. Qu'est ce qu'il en avait envie ! N'écoutant que son cœur, il lui prit la main. Elle le regarda, stupéfaite, mais ne se dégagea pas. Il fit un pas vers elle, un autre et en un mouvement, elle réduisit l'espace qui les séparait et l'embrassa. Aussitôt, il répondit avec ferveur à son baiser. Ils n'attendaient que ça. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle glissait les siennes derrière sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. Ils s'embrassaient toujours quand le téléphone sonna. Retenant un grognement, il s'éloigna de la jeune femme et chercha son portable de vue. Insensible à la sonnerie stridente, Ziva retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa ardemment. Finalement, Tony se dit que bientôt la messagerie s'enclencherait et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Pourtant, alors qu'il enlevait le tee-shirt de l'israélienne comme il avait toujours rêvé de la faire, le téléphone reprit de plus belle. Tony ne savait plus quoi faire et en un instant, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans son lit, trempé de sueur. Effectivement, son portable sonnait d'une manière désespéré et l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo décrocha, regrettant déjà le rêve merveilleux qu'il venait de faire.

"DiNozzo ?  
- DiNozzo ! Deux fois que j'appelle. Un meurtre, occupe toi de McGee. Je me charge de Ziva. Je t'envoie les coordonnées."

Et il avait raccroché. Du Gibbs tout craché à vrai dire. Tony s'étira en grommelant. Il appela McGee pour le réveiller, le seul plaisir qu'il aurait finalement, et se prépara en vitesse. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était parti.

* * *

"DiNozzo, photos. McGee, dépositions", ordonna Gibbs sitôt les deux hommes arrivés.

Enfin dans leur état, on pouvait parler de zombies très certainement. L'un faisait de son mieux pour se réveiller, se pinçant les joues. L'autre regardait sa montre toutes les trois secondes.

"Patron... il est cinq heures du matin, osa McGee.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors, on a quitté le boulot à minuit passé et on n'a pas du dormir depuis trois jours. Il ne va pas s'envoler ce cadavre tout de même", lâcha Tony avant de poser un pied dans un trou.

Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la cheville et perdit l'équilibre. Avec espoir, il se rattrapa à son jeune collègue qui, ne l'ayant pas vu, ne put anticiper et tout les deux se retrouvèrent au sol.

"Aih ! Bon sang, m'arracher à un rêve si délicieux pour venir dans un... un marais, siffla l'italien avec dédain.  
- Un problème, DiNozzo ?" questionna Gibbs en se détournant du cadavre.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ses deux agents à même le sol, couverts de boue et apparemment pas au mieux de leur forme. L'ancien marine rigola et leur tendit la main.

"Allez, au boulot vous deux.  
- Au fait, Patron. Où est Ziva ? interrogea le bleu en regardant autour de lui.  
- Elle m'a prévenu de son retard. Elle ne devrait tarder", déclara Gibbs, penché sur le cadavre.

Au même moment, une camionnette blanche débarqua. Palmer et Ducky en sortirent, se disputant une nouvelle fois quand au mauvais chemin qu'ils venaient de prendre.

"Ouah, elle arrive même après ces deux-là ? s'étonna Tony.  
- Elle n'était pas chez elle, informa Gibbs. Elle a prit la route dès que je l'ai appelé.  
- De qui parles-tu, Jethro ?" demanda Ducky en arrivant à leur hauteur, non pas sans mal.

Palmer, chargé des affaires du légiste, manquait de tomber à chaque pas.

"Ziva, elle arrive en retard, fit Gibbs, toujours absorbé dans son observation.

Il perçut un vague "quand on parle du loup" de la part de son agent senior suivit d'un sifflement. Un crissement de pneu se fit entendre et Gibbs se tourna à son tour. À une dizaine de mètres de là, une magnifique Ferrari rouge venait de se garer. Une Ziva rayonnante en descendit du côté passager et à partir de ce moment-là, même Ducky ne put s'empêcher de garder une bouche d'ouverte d'étonnement. L'israélienne était vêtue d'un short noir extrêmement court et moulant, d'un haut jaune tout aussi moulant qui laissait dévoiler un maillot de bain blanc noué derrière sa nuque. En prime, elle était chaussée de chaussures compensées seulement attachées par un ruban blanc. Lorsqu'elle marcha jusqu'au coffre de la voiture, les garçons crurent voir ses cheveux, pour une fois détachés, voler au vent. Ou peut-être était-ce un mirage ? Elle ouvrit le coffre, discutant avec le chauffeur, un beau brun au teint assez métissé, et sortit un sac noir. Lentement, ils la firent se rapprocher de lui, une main sur son avant bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et puis finalement le prit dans ses bras, étreinte qu'il lui rendit. Elle lui fit un signe de la main en s'éloignant et il répartit. La situation était vraiment bizarre, ils avaient l'impression qu'elle n'essayait absolument pas de le draguer, mais c'est ce qu'inconsciemment, et surtout vêtue de cette tenue-là, elle faisait.

"Bonjour !" s'exclama-t-elle en enfilant sa combinaison.

Elle changea de chaussures et les rejoignit, un sourire sur le visage. Elle fit un mouvement de tête à Gibbs, signe qu'elle s'excusait pour son retard et se mît au travail, comme si de rien était. Ce fut Gibbs qui, à coup de slaps, sortit ses deux agents de leur contemplation. Ducky se replongea sur le cadavre et Palmer reprit ses esprits après plusieurs appels du légiste. Bref, un début de journée des plus prometteurs pour DiNozzo qui venait de trouver un nouveau moyen d'embêter sa très chère collègue, bien qu'il doive avouer que ce moyen ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Malgré tout, il réprima un sourire et s'avança vers sa partenaire.

"Alors Ziva, t'as passé une bonne nuit ?"

À la fin de cette phrase, il la vit très distinctement lever les yeux au ciel. Ça promettait d'être amusant.


End file.
